bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Nuparu602
Como Conoci BIONICLE mi primer bionicle fue jaller y conoci los bionicle por mi primo que le gustaban demaciado igual que yo Prductos thumb|400px|Takadox Asustando A Un Matoran 2001 tahu 2002 Bohrok Nuhvok 2003 Rakshi Kurahk 2004 Vahki Zadahk 2006 vezon y fenrakk brutaka axon Matoran Balta matoran dalu matoran balta matoran kazi 2007 jaller hahli Estadisticas Nuparu Nuparu fue un famoso Matoran inventor el cual invento el boxor desmantelando un ga-bohrok,thumb|left|266px|Nuparu Armando El Boxor fue transformado en toa inika por la estrella roja y sus armas eran un taladro laser y su disparador zarmor, al entrar a las aguas de voya-nui el (como los otros toa) fue transformado en toa mahri por un rayo, sus armas son un escudo hecho de protoacero,tiene un aqua blasterblade en su escudo y su cordak blasterCuando la huelga se produjo en Metru Nui, Jaller reunio a Nuparu, junto con Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, y Kongu y fueron a encontrar los desaparecidos Toa Nuva porque Turaga Nokama informo a Jaller sobre los desaparecidos Toa. Los 6 Matoran viajaron al reino de la Karzahni con Takanuva. Sin embargo, se encontraron con un arco de piedra que no permite pasar a través de el la luz, por lo tanto, se separon de Takanuva. Después de la separación, los 6 Matoran viajaron solos en el reino. Allí se encontraron con el Manas Cangrejos y fueron capturados por Karzahni, donde sus máscaras tuvieron que ser cambiadas a los de la Karzahni. Los 6 Matoran brevemente fueron colocados en la servidumbre. Los Matoran fueron conducidos por ellos, donde Nuparu cuenta de cómo usarlos. Después de un breve encuentro con Karzahni, los Matoran apenas escaparon de la esfera usando las latas. Llegando a Voya Nui, los 6 Matoran se transformaron en los Toa Inika después de ser golpeados por un rayo de la Estrella Roja. Los Toa Inika luego viajaron a la isla, donde se enteraron de sus habilidades especiales Toa (caras brillantes, Rayo, etc.) Los Toa entonces viajaron a la isla, y se enfrentaron con Vezok. Después de derrotar a los Piraka, se reunieron con el Equipo de Resistencia Voya Nui. Los Toa Inika luego se dividieron en 3 equipos diferentes. Nuparu, fue con Kongu, Velika y Garan estaban en un equipo, y lanzaron un ataque sobre lathumb|138px|Un BoxorPiraka Stronghold. Posteriormente fueron reunidos con los otros Toa Inika, donde comenzó una feroz batalla con los Piraka. Durante la batalla, Nuparu derroto a Zaktan. Boxor Los vehículos Boxor fueron diseñados por Nuparu para la defensa contra los Bohrok. Nuparu descubrió un grupo de Gahlok inactivos durante el asedio de losBohrok a Onu-koro y, por tanto, descubrió que no tenian vida, en realidad eran máquinas destinadas a trabajar con las Krana. Con la ayuda de Onepu y Taipu, Nuparu modificó el Gahlok depósito en una lucha contra el vehículo para su uso contra la Bohrok. El Boxor obras mediante el uso de potentes golpes para desalojar a un Bohrok del Krana. Los Boxor se han utilizado con éxito en la liberación de Onu-koro y Le-Koro, pero fueron derrotados por los Pahrak en Ga-koro (como el Boxor se hundió en aguas profundas). Los Boxors más tarde fueron utilizados en contra de los Bohrok-Kal thumb|right|500px|La Creacion Del Boxor Ataque En Onu-Koro Toa Mazek Toa Mazek Antiguamente (Toa Teck) Llego a Voya Nui junto con los otros Matoran Hahli,Nuparu,Kongu,Jaller y Matoro a Y fue transformado en Toa Inika por la estrella roja al Igual que los otros ahi se encontro con muchas aventuras mas adelante Toa Teck Descendio a Mahri Nui siguiendo la Ignika al Igual que los otros toa y se transformo en Toa Mahri en eso se encontro con muchos enemigos, en una Batalla Contra Brutaka y fue transportado por una puerta dimensional al igual que Jaller hasta un Lugar Diferente, En ese lugar Toa Teck despierta y pasa por unas aventuras con aliados y enemigos en una de esas aventuras lucha contra Un Rahiparecido a Fenrakk el cual debora a Toa Teck pero la gran Ignika ve el Gran sacrificio de Teck y se crea su propio cuerpo Llamandose a si mismo Toa Mazek asi Toa Mazek lucha contra ese Rahi y lo vence luego le otora su cuerpo nuevo al espiritu de Toa Teck y asi Toa Teck revive como Toa Mazek el Toa De Hierro y Fuego. Toa Nuva confiados por sus nuevos poderes, los toa nuva se separaron bajo la protesta de hali. aprovechando esos, los bohrok robaron los cubos nuva y se llevaron los poderes de los toa . despues de varias derrotas y victorias a medias . lostoa nuva encontraron a los kal y a las bahrag Obsesion tener el mejor bionicle y que tenga buenas armas y tambien que tenga una mascara demmaciado escasa no tanto pero si esas son mis obsecionidades thumb|254px|Kardas Novedad segun los matorans los barraki se significa señor de la guerra Y Mi Barraki Favorito Es Takadox la vegetacion de mahri nui ,los barraki son 6thumb|400px|Los Barraki,la kanohi olmak abre Puertas Dimensionalesthumb|OlmakEJ:TU ESTAS EN BATALLA Y TU PUEDES Abrir Una Puerta Dimensional Y TE SALVAS DE LA MUERTE. 1)jaller de la generacion mata nui con su acompañante takua y su trabajo es ser el capitan de la guardia y juega a los juegos colhii y takua el cronista que tambien jugo a los juegos colhii 2)jaller de generacion inika los toa son jaller,hahli,kongu,matoro,nuparu,hewkii 3)jaller de la generacion toa mahri ellos son jaller,hahli,kongu,nuparu,hewki ellos llegaron a mahri nui osea el fondo de voya nui en busca de la kanohi Ignika o tambien llamada la mascara de la vidathumb|304px|Jaller que se callothumb|277px|Jaller Inikaa lasthumb|270px|Jaller Mahriprofundidades la mascara pakari ocupada por nuparu,onua,takua despues conocido como takanuba las generaciones de ellos son de la mejor dire los tipos mata matoran me refiero a takua la otra generacion de la misma generacion onua y de la misma generacion nuparu es un mata matoran Cuando Vezon y Fenrakk fueron derrotados por los Toa Inika, la Máscara de la Vida transformó a Fenrakk en una nueva criatura llamada el Dragón Kardas. Después de ser derrotado por los toa Inika, y desactivar de Vezon después de Matoro tomó la Ignika, Kardas hecho de la manera hasta la isla de la superficie donde se nefrentó con el Tahtorak, después de haber salido de un portal creado por Brutaka con la Olmak, y perdió. Después de esta derrota, Kardas voló en dirección de Mata Nui, donde se enfrento con los Bohrok y fue herido gravemente en la lucha. Gali Nuva entonces utilizo sus poderes para curarlo. Voló a Metru Nui y ante los Toa Inika, ahora Toa Mahri, y una vez más, fue derrotado y capturado. El ahora está atrapado en los Archivos Antes de que existiera la orden de mata nui, era miembro de la Mano de Artakha . Cuando se disolvio, recurrió a la conquista, y convirtiendosa en uno de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo Bionicle. Muchas ciudades calleron ante el, probablemenmte pudiera haberthumb|370px|Greshconquistado todo el continente sur si hubiese tenido tiempo.su antiguamente amigo brutaka que ahora es su archi enemigo Al llegar a Karda Nui,thumb|266px|Kopakalos Toa Nuva encontraron un grupo de Av-Matoran huyendo de tres Makuta. Los Toa Nuva entraron en batalla y despues de una breve lucha los dos bandos se retiraron. Los Toa Nuva se separaron en dos grupos, Lewa, Kopaka y Pohatu se quedarian a cuidar a los Av-Matoran restantes de los Makuta, y el otro equipo conformado por Tahu, Onua y Gali irian al pantano de Karda Nui a recuperar la Kanohi Ignika. Matoran Balta Macku PAKASTA Brander Kaj Pudu Mascara de camuflaje tambien dicha como la kanohi de la invisibilidad Vakama Utilizo Su Mascara Durante La Batalla Contra Makuta En Leyenda De Metru Nui. A unos cientos de años después de perder la batalla de la fortaleza, Zaktan y otros cinco Skakdi Cazadores Oscuros, desertó de la organización, y se autodenominaron "Piraka". Actuando de conformidad con los rumores de que Teridax había sido derrotado y asesinado, viajaron a su guarida para encontrar pruebas para demostrar que los rumores eran verdad. En ella, descubrieron restos destruidos de la armadura del Makuta, junto con la evidencia de una batalla. Reidak intentó recoger su máscara, pero se vio azotado por energías de Sombras que emitió la máscara. Como no pudo liverarse de estos, tiró la máscara al océano. Mirando a través de las cámaras para algo útil para salvar, Hakann descubrió la lanza de la fusión, provocando accidentalmente al revés sobre Vezok. El ser resultante, una de plata-Skakdi enloquecido blindados, fue apodado Vezon por los ladrones. Makuta, cuya esencia sigue presente, utilizó sus poderes para implantar la idea de una máscara de la vida en sus cabezas. Robo de la lanza, Vezon escapó como el grupo fue atacado por Mana Ko. El resto de los Piraka logró eludir a las bestias, y de pronto surgió en la superficie, en la isla de Mata Nui. Disgustado por su naturaleza paradisíaca, que recogió rápidamente Frascos Toa y establecer un programa de Voya Nui, la ubicación de la Ignika. DispersedUpon Zaktan de Protodites llegar a la isla, la Piraka logrado engañar a los Matoran locales en la creencia de que eran Toa, convencer a los residentes a obedecer sus órdenes. Zaktan construido un IVA que recogió Antidermis desde el aire, como Avak construido un lanzador capaz de disparar esferas de material gaseoso. Finalmente, el Piraka comenzó a sentir la desconfianza de los Matoran, y utilizó la Antidermis para esclavizar a la población, a excepción de unos pocos. La Piraka pronto se enfrenta a un equipo de Toa, los Toa Nuva, que llegó también la búsqueda de la máscara de la vida. Tahu Nuva Zaktan derrotó en una pelea de espada, y la Nuva otros fueron enviados también. Luego ordenó a las armas y armaduras de los Toa derrotó incautados y el Toa arrojado al volcán. Sin embargo, el volcán hizo erupción de repente, obligando a los Piraka a huir, y dejar el Toa, en camino de la lava. Zaktan Brutaka encontrado más tarde, y le prometió Antidermis esferas a cambio de sus servicios, dándole alguna en el momento. Un poco más tarde, en la Fortaleza Piraka, Avak Zaktan encarcelado en una jaula, convencido de que el líder Piraka engañaba acerca de la ubicación de la máscara de la vida. La jaula se produce un zumbido sonoro cada vez que Zaktan trató de escapar por la división en Protodites, volviendo loco. El Piraka llegaron otros y como Thok preparado para reclamar el título Zaktan del líder, Reidak, dándose cuenta de Hakann estaba detrás de él, lo arrojaron al Avak, sin querer la liberación de Zaktan. Los Toa Nuva llegaron con sus aliados Matoran y se enfrentó a la Piraka. Los cinco Piraka se negó a luchar, con la esperanza de los Toa Nuva se frustren Zaktan para ellos. Sin embargo, la expedición de las Brutaka Toa Nuva y Voya Nui Resistencia del equipo, a petición de Zaktan. Zaktan Hakann y más tarde recuperó la Dalu escapar y comenzó a luchar cuando regresaron, culpando a los demás por su huida. Zaktan derrotó Hakann, aunque dejó con vida. Durante una de las muchas luchas en contra de la nueva Toa Inika después de que llegó a Voya Nui, Zaktan fue llevado por Nuparu en el mar con su Kadin y Hakann y Thok logró robarle el poder Brutaka con una esfera de Zamor especial, obligando a los Piraka resto de aliarse con la Inika. A petición propia, Zaktan construido una esfera Zamor para revertir los efectos de la esfera de Hakann. Esta tarde fue utilizado con éxito por Hewkii, aunque todo el mundo fue eliminado en la batalla, excepto Zaktan. El Piraka despertó primero, y encontrar la entrada a las escaleras que conducen a la Cámara de la Vida, que descendió a la oscuridad. Al llegar a la zona de las pesadillas, la Piraka fueron confrontados por su mayor temor, un legendario ser conocido como Irnakk. Todos los Piraka fueron incapacitados por Zamor Irnakk de esferas, mientras que Zaktan fue absorbido en su mente. Aquí, Zaktan enteró de que el Titán era una ilusión creada por la Ignika de su miedo. Irnakk finalmente disipado Zaktan de su mente, con lo cual Zaktan proclamó que mataría a todos los Piraka, incluido él mismo, lo que destruye Irnakk. Irnakk reído de la idea, sin embargo Zaktan utiliza sus experiencias pasadas y los horrores de convencer a la monstruosidad que no estaba mintiendo. Irnakk, admitiendo su propio miedo a la muerte, permitió a los Piraka a pasar. En una de las cámaras, el Piraka quedaron atrapados en bidones y obligados a trabajar juntos, aunque Reidak traicionado y el grupo cayó en el agua llena de mutágeno, de los cuales Vezok encontrado un camino. Se procedió a la Cámara de la vida, después de una pelea con los Toa Inika y un encuentro con una cámara subterránea y una serie de trampas, donde se enfrentaron con Vezon y Fenrakk, la nueva guardianes de la Ignika. Vezon fundido en dos de ellos en un monstruo descomunal, que a su vez la expedición de las Piraka otros. Desactivar e incapacitantes de la bestia, Vezon fue derrotado por el Toa Inika en un intento de reclamar la máscara. Zaktan y el Piraka, ya recuperado, atacaron a los Inika en un intento de obtener la máscara por sí mismos. Después de volver a salir de la clandestinidad después de no alcanzar a los Inika, el Piraka estaban a punto de atacar, cuando el Inika reunirse con el Nuva y Axonn, con Botar llevar un Brutaka derrotado en su hombro. El Piraka decidió no a la huelga, en lugar esperando el momento oportuno y esperando el momento oportuno. Debido a su encuentro con el Pit Mutágeno, Zaktan, junto con los otros Piraka se transformó en que solo tienen una columna vertebral y una cara. Él y sus compañeros Piraka se deslizó en la médula, donde mataron a un grupo de Zyglak. Más tarde se emboscó a la Mahri Toa, en el que la batalla Zaktan intentó matar a Idris, quien usó su electro-Blade para repeler el ataque. Zaktan más tarde fue derrotado por Axonn, y fue llevado para ser interrogado por la Orden de Mata Nui. Después fue encarcelado en un tanque de agua en Daxia. Toa Helryx entró en contacto con él de vez en cuando, tirando de él fuera del tanque para detener su respiración en cualquier momento que no se comportan. Libertad Zaktan más tarde fue adoptada por Helryx a Xia, mientras que todavía se mantiene en un tanque de agua pequeños. Helryx dio entonces a la Zaktan hagah Toa como una guía para encontrar Makuta, a cambio de su libertad. Le dijo a los seis Toa que Makuta se dirigía a algún lugar debajo del Coliseo, donde las respuestas a los muchos misterios y los secretos del universo se llevará a cabo. Zaktan Una Orden de Mata Nui, a continuación, los miembros teletransportado y el hagah de Toa Metru Nui, donde el hagah comenzaron a combatir a antiguos enemigos Zaktan, el Mahri Toa. Después dijo al Norik Mahri por qué estaban allí y la importancia de su misión, nueve de los once Toa trabajado juntos para hacer un túnel que lleva debajo del Coliseo, mientras que los otros dos, y Kongu Iruini, de izquierda a cuidar de los Piraka mutado. El hagah Toa luego viajó por el túnel subterráneo, teniendo Zaktan con ellos. Después de explorar los túneles, la hagah y Zaktan había llegado a través de una trampa, que magnetiza el Toa y contra una pared, y evitó el uso de sus poderes. Fundido se vierte en protodermis, listo para incinerarlos, cuando Makuta Miserix teletransportado los siete seres en otro túnel. Después de una larga conversación, decidieron seguir Miserix cifras desconocidas cuando salió de un portal detrás de ellos. Inicialmente, Toa Helryx y Keetongu surgido, pero fueron posteriormente se suman Axonn y Brutaka a través de un segundo portal. Makuta luego se reveló mediante la destrucción de Kanohi Brutaka de Olmak con la energía, y luego procedieron a matar a Zaktan utilizando un zumbido sonoro que causó a él ya su tanque de agua a punto de estallar. Capacidades y rasgos Brillante y despiadado, el más extraño y misterioso Piraka, Zaktan se temía incluso por sus compañeros. Era muy inteligente, con un aura casi ajeno a su alrededor. Que en realidad no parecen entender los Matoran, el Piraka otros, sus impulsos, sus necesidades, ni tampoco parece importarle. Distantes, deshonesto, reservado, y sádica, era odiado y temido por todos los Piraka otros por su carácter extraño y su manipulación constante. Zaktan cuerpo fue originalmente de la misma sustancia como cualquier Skakdi normal, pero cuando las sombras de uno de eyebeams Zaktan alterado, su cuerpo y de tres hojas de tijera se compone de miles de millones de Protodites, cada uno con una fracción de su conciencia. Cuando hablaba, suena como una multitud de voces que salían de su boca y su cuerpo se agitó constantemente como el Protodites no podían permanecer completamente inmóvil. Zaktan puede disolverse en un enjambre de vuelo de estas criaturas para atacar y luego la reforma a voluntad. Más tarde, fue alterado por Mutágeno Pit de nuevo en una forma única, sino que consiste solamente en la cabeza y la columna vertebral. Poseía también una visión láser de gran alcance. Sólo él es consciente de la verdad sobre el Antidermis, y fue el único que estaba permitido por Makuta para abordar y llenar las esferas Zamor sin experimentar dolor severo. Fue a través de sus actos Zaktan mortal que se convirtió en el autoproclamado líder de la Piraka, llegando a amenazar a los demás a través de sus actos del pasado. Herramientas Zaktan llevaba una de tres hojas de tijera con cuchillas afiladas suficiente para cortar casi cualquier cosa en un extremo, y un par de pinzas en el otro. También llevó a un lanzador Zamor. A raíz de la mutación Zaktan, él ha perdido su Zamor lanzador y la de tres hojas de tijera se convirtió en Protodites y se reabsorbe en su cuerpo una vez más. Establecer información de Zaktan como un conjunto Zaktan como minifigureZaktan fue lanzado a principios de 2006 como un conjunto Piraka bote junto a otros cinco. Llegó con 41 piezas, entre ellas cuatro esferas Zamor, y presentaba las características misma acción que su compañero de juegos bote Piraka. Zaktan se puede combinar con la Hakann y Avak conjuntos para crear el modelo Protodax. Un Minifigura Zaktan hecho apariciones en el bastión Piraka, Lava Chamber Gate, y Race for the Mask of Life Playsets de 2006, aunque el último de los tres es no-canónico. Zaktan también formaba parte de BIONICLE de McDonald's "Happy Meal" de promoción en 2006. El juguete cuenta con un gancho en el pecho que se puede extender o retraer a través de un sistema de poleas motorizadas. Cotizaciones "Toa. Usted es un anacronismo - héroes puros y nobles, todavía luchando por el derecho en un universo del caos, poco dispuestos a admitir que su día sea más largo." - Zaktan, Island of Doom "Fue Toa que derrotó a los cazadores oscuro cuando intentó conquistar Metru Nui. Se Toa que diseñaron la guerra entre nosotros y la Hermandad de Makuta que aún continúa hoy. Dejando a un Toa, cualquier Toa, vivo es como tener un Viper Doom de compañía. " - Zaktan, Dark Destiny "La Máscara Kanohi de la vida - la máscara más potente que existe - está cerca ... los Matoran esclavizados y la Piraka otros están a la caza de la máscara, incluso ahora, sin pensar de su verdadero potencial. El poder de la vida ... Y así, el poder de la muerte, así ... " - Zaktan, si A fin Universo "El horror es mirar a los ojos de Aquel sombra, sabiendo que está a punto de morir ... y luego se ven obligados a vivir. Terror es despertar cada día para ver cada parte de tu cuerpo que se mueve por sí solo, una masa cambiante de Protodites donde antes era de metal sólido y el tejido vivo. terror es lo que está en los ojos de su pareja cuando te miran ... y en los gritos de sus enemigos cuando su nube envuelve a ellos. No me hables de miedo, criatura - Yo soy el miedo! " - Zaktan a Irnakk, Inferno ¿Cuál es el punto de esto, Zaktan? Usted desea que la máscara de la vida, y nosotros no lo tienen. La lucha contra nosotros no logra nada. " "Incorrecto. Te trae dolor. Y queremos ir a traer dolor, Toa. Ahora deponer sus armas y rendirse, o este Matoran muere - junto con muchos más. Sabes cuántos podemos matar antes de que pueda dejar de nosotros. " - Jaller y Zaktan, la caída de "Su nombre es Zaktan, que no es tan fácil como parece. Si él se comporte mal, sólo arrastrarlo fuera del tanque y le permitirá tomar aire varias veces. Eso es lo que hago siempre." - Helryx a la hagah Toa, habitantes de la Oscuridad "Usted Toa son todos iguales - todos los idiotas gemidos". - Zaktan, Los que viven en la oscuridad Trivia Zaktan como alias promotionZaktan Happy Meal de McDonald's promocional fue "The Snake". Greg Farshtey piensa Zaktan, Hakann, y Avak son los más divertido de escribir acerca de fuera de la Piraka, con Zaktan ser su favorito. Cuando se le preguntó cómo Zaktan separados en Protodites, Greg Farshtey contestó que era "su naturaleza", y más tarde aclaró que era probable que Zaktan un mutante incluso antes de que Spiriah comenzó sus experimentos. Apariciones BIONICLE Leyendas 1: Island of Doom (Primera aparición) BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny Comic 1: Si un Finaliza Universo Comic 2: La venganza de Axonn BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play Comic 3: Showdown Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil (en la actualidad y en flashbacks) Comic 4: Un amanece Cold Light BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno Comic 5: En la Batalla Final Comic 6: Web Comic Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall Destiny Guerra (no mencionado por su nombre) Habitantes de la Oscuridad Bionicle: Dark Hunters Bionicle: Enciclopedia Actualizado Bionicle: Guía de Makuta al Universo Piraka Promo Animaciones (incomparecencia canónica) Promo 2006 Playset Animación (incomparecencia canónica) Isla de Investigación (incomparecencia canónica) Voya Nui Adventure (incomparecencia canónica) Piraka Online Animaciones (incomparecencia canónica) Piraka Attack (incomparecencia canónica) Matoran Escape (incomparecencia canónica) Inika Isla Asalto (incomparecencia canónica) Voya Nui Juego en línea (incomparecencia canónica) Bionicle Heroes (incomparecencia canónica) Bionicle: The Game Quest (incomparecencia canónica) Al igual que con los Toa, los Grandes Seres crearon el primer Turaga, sin haber sido Toa o Matoran de antemano. Los Turaga más tarde llegaron a la existencia como la etapa final de la vida de los Toa. Los Turaga se consideran los líderes racionales de los Matoran, y dirigian a los aldeanos mientras que los Toa los protegen. Uno de los primeros Turaga, el Turaga de la patria de Lesovikk, en un punto enloqueció, y envió a toda su población Matoran a la tierra de Karzahni. A un Toa de nombre Jovan, cuyo equipo salvó la vida de Mata Nui, el Toa sacrificó su propio poder y se convirtió en el Turaga de Voya Nui. Después de que el Gran Cataclismo golpeó el Universo Matoran, Jovan murió, y los Matoran de su zona se vieron obligados a confiar en sí mismos. Metru Nui, uno de los lugares más importantes en el Universo Matoran, siempre ha tenido un Turaga que velara por ella. Durante la Guerra Civil Matoran, los Turaga eran ineficaces, y no podían detener los combates. Alrededor de 15.000 años atrás, el Toa del Fuego Dume se transformó en un Turaga, y se volvió líder de Metru Nui. Dume lideró a los Matoran por los próximos 14.000 años, defendiendo contra ataques Rahi y invaciones de los Cazadores Oscuos, hasta que Makuta lo secuestro en silencio y se hizo pasar por él, como parte de su Plan de Teridax. Los seis Toa, después de rescatar a los Matoran de Metru Nui, completaron su destino y se convirtieron en Turaga. Ellos dirigieron a los Matoran de Mata Nui por los próximos mil años, ayudando a sus pueblos de defenderse de los ataques y acosos de los Rahi de Makuta. Los Turaga ofrecieron su sabiduría a los Toa Mata, una vez que llegaron a la isla, aunque les ocultaron la información clave de Metru Nui. A su regreso a la ciudad, junto con el Dume real, se convirtieron en los líderes de Metru Nui. Fueron encarcelados en el Coliseo después de que Teridax adquiriera el universo, y em Matoran Ahkmou tomara su lugar como el nuevo "Turaga". Los Turaga también son un blanco frecuente de la organización criminal conocida como los Cazadores Oscuros. El Sombrío, su líder, a menudo envía a sus agentes para secuestrar o matar a Turaga, con el fin de desestabilizar sus regiones y obtener algun tipo de beneficio. Los Turaga suelenser sabios, con más años de experiencia que los Matoran. Los Turaga son ligeramente más fuertes que los Matoran, pero son mucho más débiles que los Toa. Las habilidades elementales de los Turaga se debilitan significativamente luego de su transformación, aunque todavía pueden evocar pequeñas cantidades de su poder. A pesar su transformación, los Turaga todavía pueden mantener la concentración necesaria para activar y usar sus Noble Kanohi. Después de su transformación, la Gran Kanohi del Toa se altera en forma y su poder hasta convertirse en una Noble Kanohi. Los Turaga suelen llevar un símbolo de su estatus de liderazgo. Estas herramientas son en general sus herramientas Toa transformadas. El Turaga Nui es un sabio legendario, se dice que es la combinación de seis Turaga. Hasta la fecha, nunca se ha formado. Las herramientas y Noble Kanohi de un Turaga Nui dependen de los Turaga fundidos. Otro tipo de ser, llamado Turaga Kaita, puede ser formado por la fusión de tres Turaga, aunque los Turaga Kaita no se han formado hasta la fecha tampoco. Ambos Turaga Kaita y Turaga Nui tendrían una mayor fuerza como resultado de la fusión. Los Piraka son siete pasados Cazadores Oscuros quienes llegaron a Voya Nui para encontrar la Kanohi Ignika, la gran Máscara de Vida. Al llegar en la isla, los Matoran locales los vieron como Toa que llegaron para salvarlos, ya que llegaron en los frascos de los Toa Mata. Cada uno de los Piraka tiene dos poderers latentes, uno de los cuales se relaciona con sus ojos. Cada Piraka también tiene acceso limitado a un Poder Elemental que pueden utilizar solamente con un compañero Skakdi, a excepción del caso de un arma elemental. Los Piraka no pueden, sin embargo, utilizar Kanohi ya que carecen de disciplina mental para utilizarlas. Cada Piraka también lleva dos armas. En su mano derecha lleva un armas especial, y en la otra lleva Lanzador de Esferas Zamor, que lanza una esfera cargada con un virus conocido como Antidermis. “Piraka” es una palabra Matoran que significa “ladrón y asesino", pero incluso los ladrones y asesinos no pensarían llamarse “Piraka”. Esta palabra es consierada una obscenidad en la lengua Matoran. Coincidentemente, todos los miembros de los Piraka son Skakdi, los nativos de Zakaz. Los Piraka son personajes sicopáticos altamente despiadados y sádicos incluso por los estándares de los Cazadores Oscuros. gresh es uno de los ma jovenes glatorian,pero el ya ha demostrado que es capaz de combatir en la arena . gresh es un experimentado guerrero glatorian entrenador. peroes relativamente joven fuerza 11 agulidad 12 recistencia 11 inteligencia 11 su arma es el lanzador thornax Y Un Escudo. vezon vezon , pue se considera un niembrode la ezpecie skakdi, fue brevemente un niembro de los piraka , pero se convirtio en un guardian de la kanohi ignika. despues de ser liberado, fue capturado por la orden de mata nui y forzado a trabajar con ellos en varias los turaga los turaga son una ezpecie muy sabia en en la pelicula vakama nokama y matau onewa whenua nuju ellos al final de la pelicula se convierten en los turaga pero ellos fueron antes toa hordika esos son los turaga. la kanohi ignika entro en existencia por los grandes seres hace mas de1000.000 en spherus magna. forjada en la fortaleza del valle del laberinto . fue calentada enforjas tan calientes como se pueda imaginar y enfriada en cavernas de hielo . fue forjada con la idea que si algun dia la fuerza thumb|62px|Huna Categoría:Usuario